Inuyasha's other brother
by Hiecaro
Summary: Well not verry romantic in the first chapater my first flic so no flames k
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha's Other Brother.  
Hey it's me Hiecaro as you probably know I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other chars in this story 'sept my own (Hiecaro Suritami and Miako Huratsimi. In this story I am a youkai and like most of the time this is told from mine/Inu's pov.  
  
Char Description  
  
Hiecaro: Height: 6'5" Hair color: Silver, Hair length: comes down to the ankles Typical clothing: similar to Inu's but they are light blue.  
  
Miako; Height: 5'9" Hair color: black with purple streaks (very few though) Hair Length: lower back Typical clothing: similar to Kikio's but they are green.  
  
As I sat crouched in the bushes I saw Kikio bind Inuyasha to the tree. At this moment I fled deeper into the forest. For I knew of ledged that she would be reincarnated.  
  
Fifty years passed and he was still bound to the tree. One day as I was watching I heard I loud crash coming from that bone eating well. I thought at once "A demon!"  
  
I didn't want to be seen but I watched there was this girl. this human girl. how strange for this girl was dressed in a style that was not of this world. What was strangest was that she repelled the demon by simply yelling stop! She soon found her way to the tree where Inuyasha was bound. What was really the funniest thing was she pulled his ears. I almost laughed out loud that very moment. But I heard the demon coming for her then I realized. She Is Kikio reincarnated, and she has the jewel!  
  
My mind made up I leapt from my hiding place and slew the demon with my blade called Soul Snatcher. I then returned to the forest to get my fiancé Miako. (She's a hanyou) After such Inuyasha had been freed from the tree and now was after the jewel. As we were brothers I helped him try and get it but we were foiled by Kiatae's accursed beads and Kagome's words. For if ever she said the word Sit we would be both dragged to the ground by the beads.  
  
After a few weeks and many battles were won we got news of our eldest brother Shesshomaru. This was truly bad news for Shesshomaru was full demon. When he finally did come he had dinner with us for neither of us had anything the other wanted (sept each others lives) but the next day Shesshomaru discovered that Inuyasha had the Tetsuiga. (Jus to tell you that's bad for us.) He turned into his demon form (a big bad Dog with poison spewing out of him). After a long battle we won.  
  
"Kagome It's not safe for you now that it's been known that you contain shards of the jewel let us come with you." I told her.  
  
"Alright Fale I'll let you come k just don't freak anyone out. K?" "K I won't" and with this we proceeded to the well and came to her time.  
  
When we arrived in the 21'st century we soon learned that people here don't respect demons, every kept pulling our ears sept Kagome she scratched them (that feels good) I was right she was in peril. We fought many demons before we came back to the futile era. 


	2. THe wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Hiecaro Suritami and Miako Huratsimi so plz don't sue plz!!  
  
When we finally did get back to the futile era I went quickly to talk to Miako but I couldn't find her in the village so I rushed to my wooded home and found her there.  
  
"Hello Hiecaro It's been a long time since you've been home." At that moment I leaned in and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Well I'd say it's time for a wedding."  
  
"A wedding!!! Oh this is SOOOO wonderful" came the reply.  
  
At this time I hurried out to tell Kiatae of the news.  
  
Wedding scene  
  
~Here comes the bride playing~  
  
Kagome is beautiful in her light blue brides maid's dress. As she threw the flowers on the churches floor all the eyes in the church were on the back door. As soon as Kagome made it up to the alter Miako came out of the door she was beautiful, Her white dress came around her feet and her veil was designed in such a way that her face seamed to glow with a sort of light.  
  
"Do you Miako take Hiecaro to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish in sickness and in health till death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you Hiecaro take Miako to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish in sickness and in health till death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
  
At this I kissed Miako. Then I remembered something "the rings." As if on queue Shippo ran in with the rings.  
  
At the reception we cut our cake and threw the flowers and got rice thrown at us.  
  
Soon we left for our honeymoon. 


End file.
